Trapped
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Another one-shot that fits in the Personal Goals story arc, but could read as a stand alone. SLASH RATED MATURE The Flash and Captain Cold are trapped in a seemingly escape-proof room...


**Author's Note: Another one-shot that fits into the Personal Goals story arc. Hope you like it!**

Captain Cold shot awake, instantly took in his surroundings, and focussed upon the Flash shivering on the bed beside him.

"A-any ch-chance y-you c-could f-fire y-your C-cold g-gun?" he chattered. "I'm burning up," he managed to gasp with effort.

"What happened Scarlet?" Len asked as he wet a cloth and gently laid it on Barry's uncovered face.

"Dunno. There was a blinding flash of light and I passed out. When I woke up we were here. There doesn't seem to be any way out."

"I'll just test that." Len traversed the width of the room, checking with his fingers as well as his eyes, and found no telling ridge. "At least there's plenty of supplies," he remarked as he settled back on the bed. "Weird supplies," he added pulling off a glove. "But still-" was as far as he got, because the moment he laid his bare hand on Barry's forehead to check his temperature, the Speedster pounced.

Len found himself flat on his back, with a needy Speedster grinding his hard cock against Len's crotch, and Barry's tongue in his mouth while the brunet kissed the living daylights out of him. A surprising turn of events, but one he was willing to roll with, kissing back easily. When the Speedster used his speed to strip both of them naked, he had a moment's pause.

"Barry-" he protested breaking the kiss.

" _I need you_ ," Barry whined, stroking Len's cock. " _Now_."

"Shit," Len hissed. "At least let me get some lube."

Barry turned and positioned himself on all fours, hips writhing needily, pushing his ass toward the thief in invitation. Len scooped up a bottle of lube from the - weird - supplies and poured as much on his cock as he could before the Speedster keened. He squeezed Barry's fine ass and plunged his cock into the needy Speedster.

He let out a moan. "Yes. Len. Please. Fuck me. Please."

Len bit his lip to quell his reaction and fucked the Speedster hard, the moans leaving Barry's mouth enough to tell him the Speedster was okay. He fucked Barry to completion twice without succumbing himself, and started a third round without the Speedster's enthusiasm slacking.

"Please, Len, cum, inside, me," he begged on each thrust.

Len angled his hips and pounded Barry's prostate. "Len!" he cried as he came, Len following a second later.

Barry whimpered. "You okay?" Len gasped, concerned.

Barry turned to him, cock still hard and eyes desperate. " _Len_ ," he whined. "I still need-" he cut off with a sound of frustration.

"Come here," Len urged, wrapping an arm around Barry when he settled on his lap, and wrapped a hand around the Speedster's weeping cock. Barry let out a wrecked moan. "You love it, don't you?" Len drawled, biting back a smirk as the Speedster moaned. He started stroking. "You love having my hand wrapped around your cock, _don't you_?" he asked, squeezing on the emphasis.

"Yes!" Barry gasped.

"Good. I'm rather enjoying playing with your pretty cock. Are you enjoying it too, or would you prefer that I do something else?"

"Don't stop!"

Len chuckled and stroked his thumb over the head, causing Barry to come. "You look pretty when you cum Scarlet," he murmured with a hint of a drawl, causing the Speedster to shiver. "Do you like my voice?"

"Yes," he moaned. "Please," he whined.

"Poor Scarlet, all needy," he murmured stroking the Speedster again. "Is this enough, or do you need more?"

"More," he moaned.

Len smiled. "As much as I'd love to see your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, I couldn't leave you in this needy state Scarlet," he drawled as he urged the Speedster to lie back on the bed. "Instead, I'll suck your cock," he announced with a drawl causing the Speedster to cry out a second before he did just that. Moans spilled from Barry's lips as Len swirled his tongue over the head once - to give him the chance to taste the Speedster - before he bobbed his head in earnest. It would be cruel to do any other with Barry this needy.

It only took Len pressing his lips to Barry's pelvis for the Speedster to cum again. Len came up, and swallowed, before he dipped back down again, taking the whole of Barry's cock once, twice, three times, and on the third he swallowed, making the Speedster cum once more.

He swallowed and then slowly rose off Barry's cock. He released it with a lewd pop and licked his lips. "You taste good Scarlet," he drawled, unable to help his smirk at the Speedster's shiver. "Still needy?" Barry nodded, expression part needy, part reverent. "Good. I'm rather enjoying playing with you Scarlet…it would be a pity if it ended too soon." Barry whimpered. "What do you want Scarlet? Do you want me to stroke you? Suck your cock? Or would you like me to suck something else?" His smirk was temptation personified.

"I-" he broke off.

"Yes?" Len prompted, thumbs rubbing circles along his hipbones. He couldn't seem to prevent himself from touching the Speedster – hardly surprising.

"Suck something else," he whispered.

Len's smirk widened. "Whatever you want Scarlet," he drawled. "But you're going to have to tell me," he continued reasonably. He lowered until their faces were only inches apart. "You can whisper in my ear if you like."

If Barry had been in his right frame of mind, he would have rolled his eyes, possibly come out with a sarcastic remark. However, Barry was in a needy frame of mind, and so, with a hot blush he turned his head so his mouth was at Len's ear. "I want you to suck…my balls." Len let out a dirty chuckle. Barry bit his earlobe in reprimand…and Len moaned. "Do you like that Len?" Barry asked with a grin, and leant forward to do it again.

Len moved back and Barry pouted. "Another time Scarlet," Len promised. "Right now, I'm more concerned with you."

"But-"

Len placed his fingers over Barry's lips, stilling further protests. "If you do it again, I can't guarantee my control." Barry nibbled his fingers. "Be good Scarlet," he reprimanded. "Or I won't be able to do what you want." Barry sighed, but released Len's digits. "I'll make it worth your while," Len drawled, slipping down the Speedster's body until he was level with his crotch. Barry's breath hitched. "Widen your legs for me," he urged and Barry immediately complied. "Good," Len breathed and lowered his head, blowing across Barry's balls. He keened. "So sensitive," he murmured, breathing fanning the globes.

" _Len_ ," Barry whimpered.

Len smirked, but took pity on his Speedster. He took first one, and then the other, into his mouth, sucking gently – quite enjoying the plentiful moans the Speedster was making. Then he carefully took both into his mouth, and tapped them gently with his tongue. Barry came with a cry. Len carefully released his mouthful and smirked up at the Speedster between his parted legs. "While I'm down here, would you like a rim job?"

"Please!"

Len's smirk widened, but he began without comment. He was thoroughly enjoying Barry being this needy – and how he reacted to even the smallest touch. It was doing wonders for his ego.

He applied himself to the task, wringing every sound of pleasure he could from the Speedster before he came. Barry made beautiful noises like this.

Len propped himself on his elbows and gazed upon Barry's debauched form. "Perfect," he breathed. Barry smiled up at him. "I'm up for a few rounds, if you are," he drawled.

"Please, Len, please," he replied eagerly.

Len chuckled and leant up for a kiss, thoroughly claiming every inch of the eager Speedster's mouth. While Barry was distracted, he rolled them over. When they split apart for air, Len settled against the headboard. "How about you control the pace Scarlet?"

"Really?" Barry asked excitedly.

Len smiled. "Go ahead Barry. Ride me."

Barry immediately sank onto Len's cock with a lewd moan, and set a fast pace. Of course. Len managed to hold back through Barry coming twice, barely.

"Cum in me Len, please," Barry gasped as he rode Len for the third time. "I _need_ it."

Len moaned, unable to prevent himself from spilling his seed inside Barry, sending his Speedster over the edge a second later. Barry collapsed onto Len's chest, finally soft. Len wrapped his arms around his Speedster, one hand playing in his hair, the other stroking his back. "You okay Barry?"

"Mm," he hummed blissfully.

Len chuckled. "Enjoyed yourself, did you?"

"Yeah," he breathed, tilting his head enough so that Len could see his satisfied grin. "You know you did too."

"I did," he agreed. "When we get out of here," he began, and Barry shifted again so he could look up at Len. "Dinner?" he suggested. "There's a new Italian place that just opened, and it gives decent portions. It might even be enough for _you_."

Barry smiled. "Love to."

A door opened opposite the bed. Barry used his Superspeed to dress them both in a split second, and they both cautiously approached the doorway. Not seeing any traps, they stepped through it and found…a girl. She had golden blonde curls haloing a pretty face. She grinned as she saw them, practically bouncing in place in her excitement.

"You did it!" she congratulated. "And so much quicker than I expected. About the marathon session," she began sheepishly. "I failed to take into account that your heightened metabolism would equate to a heightened libido as well, sorry. The idea was only _supposed_ to be to get you horny enough to have sex, which would loosen your tongues to _talk_. Went a bit off script, but it all worked out in the end!"

"To what end?" Len asked, unable to find it in himself to dislike or be annoyed with her.

"To get together of course! Dinner was enough to open the door, since it's a _date_ , but admitting to being attracted to each other – or a confession of love – would have been enough to do the trick. A sign that a relationship is on the horizon basically."

Barry bit back a smile. "And my lack of cowl?" he asked curiously.

"Because how could you not want him when you saw how cute he was under the mask?" she said to Len, gesturing with her hand. "I mean, _come on_ , the two of you had chemistry in spades, and your characters are different enough to complement each other, without being so disparate as to have no common ground. You're _perfect_ for each other."

"You realise we're already together," Barry commented gently while Len gaped.

She gasped, hand flying up to cover her mouth. "I had no idea! Sorry!" she apologised sincerely. "You can leave any time you want to, I just thought you might have questions you want answered," she added sheepishly.

"It's okay," Barry replied. "No harm done. Right, Len," he prompted. Len hummed an agreement. Barry rolled his eyes but smiled.

She pulled an 'aww' face. "The two of you really _are_ good together. I really am sorry you had an interlude you didn't need, though I'm ecstatic you got together on your own!"

"Do this often?" Len asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Only when I need to. It irks me when two people are so obviously perfect for each other, and _don't_ get together. I like to give people the chance at their own personal happy ending."

"You better not be planning to use horniness with my sister," Len drawled.

"Of course not!" she replied rolling her eyes. "There is no way sex would help Cisco and Lisa – if anything it'd make him so embarrassed he'd be tongue-tied. I'm pretty sure that just getting the two of them alone for an extended period would be enough." Len shook his head – even though he did agree with the assessment.

"If you've got Oliver and Felicity in your sights, I wouldn't recommend sex with them either. The sex they're good at, it's the talking that's their problem."

"Good to know," she replied with a bright grin.

"Who else is on your list?" Len asked curiously.

"Ray and Mick," she replied. Both men tilted their heads as they considered it. "They're not exactly like the two of you, obviously, but they are alike in that their characters are different enough to be compatible. And I think sex is the way to go with those two," she remarked with a wicked grin.

The couple laughed. "She really reminds me of you," Len drawled, slinging an arm around Barry's waist.

"Any other questions?" They shook their heads. "Then go! Enjoy your date, and just remember…mess up your relationship without fixing it again, and I'll be back!" she declared a second before the two returned to Central City.

"Weird," Barry remarked.

"And it seems as if we won't be the only ones to have a weird interlude," Len remarked, noticing that both of them were in regular clothes. "Well, since we're both dressed for it, how about that dinner?"

"Love to," Barry replied, leaning up to kiss Len sweetly.


End file.
